


a sign

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [24]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, How Do I Tag, friendships, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: Request from @/JiminWreckedSugaBias on AO3: Felix is the new kid at school and he's deaf and he befriends Jisung who's mute and Jisung introduces him to the rest of his friend group  and they all know sign language because of Jisung?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	a sign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JiminWreckedSugaBias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/gifts).



Sydney, Australia. It had been Felix's home since he was born. Him, his parents, and his two sisters, Olivia and Rachel. Felix thought he would never leave Australia, he loved it there, he had friends who accepted him for he was, a deaf bisexual. 

Yes, the Lee family had a history of disabilities. Felix's father was dyslexic, Felix's grandmother had polio, Rachel was partially blind and so was Olivia. 

It's been pretty difficult to communicate with everyone at once, Rachel and Olivia relied mainly on hearing, while Felix relied on sign language and lip reading. 

But there was one time, when Felix didn't need sign language or lip reading to understand what was happening. It was the day his father walked through the door a huge smile on his face and a note in his hands. 

Felix saw the way his mother's face lit up, she was so excited, he hadn't seen her that excited since her parents came to visit, all the way from Seoul. His father had been talking about getting a better job soon. 

When his mother pulled out her suitcase, and cardboard boxes. That's when it clicked in Felix's mind. They were moving. 

To Seoul. 

10 hours and 50 minutes. That's how long Felix's flight was. Their belongings were being sent over by boat, it was going to take a week or two for it to arrive 

His parents had bought an apartment, two bedrooms, 1 bathroom. He and his sisters were to share one room while his parents shared the other. He was dreading going back to sharing a room with his sisters. When he turned 13 his mother and father bought a new house with 4 bedrooms, they all had their own bedroom. 

Felix slept most of the flight, not much else to do. For the short time he was awake he brushed up on his Korean Sign Language (KSL). 

**'Don't worry about it much, Lixie. Your interpreter will be using ASL'** His mother reassured as she saw him practicing. 

**'I know but I just want to make sure I know if I end up in a situation I need it.'** Felix smiled as he felt Olivia's head fall on his shoulder. 

**'You should sleep too, Lixie. We still have 7 hours left on the flight.'** His mother smiled kissing his cheek. 

Seoul, South Korea. Jisung moved back to Seoul from Malaysia 5 and a half years ago. He studied in Malaysia for a while but he was in a bad car accident while there that resulted in him getting Aphasia. 

His Aphasia caused him to lose the ability to speak, and write. However he can still read and uses sign language as his main communication source. He uses ASL rather than KSL though. 

No matter how bad the accident was, he was thankful for it. It let him meet some wonderful friends. ( Bang Chan, Seo Changbin, Lee Minho, Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin, and Yang Jeongin.) 

When Felix's first day of school came around, he was not excited. He was going to have to rely solely on sign language since he doesn't know what Korean looks like when speaking.

He was also scared that people would be mean to him. His interpreter, Ms. Yoon Jeongyeon, had to follow him around everywhere and he was certain that was going to end with him being teased. 

As he got on the bus and sat in the front seat, waiting for the bus to pick up Ms. Yoon he took out his phone, wishing his sisters good luck and scrolling on Twitter. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder. 

**'Hello, Felix.'** Ms. Yoon signed with a smile. 

**'Hello, Ms. Yoon.'** He smiled in return. 

**'I will be gone during your lunch period today, Felix. I have to take my daughter to the doctor, I hope you understand.'** Ms. Yoon explained, her face apologetic. 

**'I understand. What is your daughters name? How old is she?'** Felix asked watching as Ms. Yoon's face lit up. 

By the time the two had finished talking about Ms. Yoon's daughter they were already at the school. 

**'Let's go, Felix.'**

Felix's day had gone surprisingly well in his opinion, but now it was his most dreaded part. 

It was lunch period. 

Ms. Yoon made sure he had got food before she left to take her daughter, Dahyun, to her appointment. 

Felix's had found an empty table to sit down at, it was at the far corner by the trash cans. He had his hearing aids in but couldn't hear anything other than a jumble of sounds he didn't know the meaning of so he took them out. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see two boys, Han Jisung and Seo Changbin, staring at him. 

He could see one of their lips moving but couldn't understand anything, even if he tried to lip read, he only knew how to read Korean, not what it sounded like. 

As he started to feel extremely overwhelmed he started digging through his backpack. He took out his hearing aids and a piece of paper. 

When Jisung saw the hearing aids he realized the boy in front of him was deaf. 

He tapped Felix's shoulder again. 

Felix looked up at the boy teary eyed he was scared. 

**'Can you not hear us?'** Jisung signed calmly looking at the boy sympathetically. 

**'No, I can't.'** Felix signed his eyes showing how relieved he was. 

**'Okay. We were just wondering if we, and our friends who almost here, can sit with you?'** Changbin smiled, looking at Felix as if he was a baby. 

**'Yes, Of course you can. But can I ask how you know sign language? Nonetheless ASL?'** Felix smiled. 

**'I, Jisung, have Aphasia. I can't speak or write, but I can hear and read.'** He explained sitting right next to Felix. 

' **The other one must have learned sign language for you then?'** Felix asked looking at Changbin. 

**'Yes, That's Changbin, He and all of my friends know ASL.'** Jisung explained, waving at a group of five a few feet away once he was done. 

**'Really? That's so awesome. I never had any friends who know sign language where I used to live**.' Felix smied, bowing to the boys who had just sat down afterwards. 

**'Where did you used to live?'** Changbin asked. 

**'Sydney, Australia.'** He smiled sadly. 

He saw one of the other boys faces go wide. He looked at Jisung questioning what had happened. 

**'Chan-hyung is from Australia, too.'** He explained with a smile. 

When Ms. Yoon came back for Felix near the end of Lunch period, she smiled seeing him with the seven other boys. 

**'Hello, Ms. Yoon.'** They all signed smiling. 

**'Hello boys, Are you treating Felix here well for me?'** She smiled sliding in the seat next to Minho. 

**'Yes they are, why didn't you tell me there were other people who knew ASL here?'** Felix smiled. 

**'I wanted you to find them on your own, and I'm glad they did, but I'm afraid we have to get going to your next class.'** She signed standing up again with a sad smile. 

**'Come on, kid, your next class is with Jisung and Seungmin, we just have to get there first to meet your teacher.'** She insisted grabbing Felix's backpack. 

**'See you in class!'** He signed at the two receiving a thumbs up in return. 

And that, is how Felix met some of his best friends. 


End file.
